Monster's Delusions
by ToxicWitness
Summary: Franken Stein... Is that who I am? He doesn't know anymore. Does he even know he's being tortured? [Disclaimer: I apologize for anything terrible written in 2013-2014.]


Monster's Delusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater of any of it's themes, ideas, or characters. Thank You.**

He had been having trouble for such a long time and he never asked me for my help. I always had to introduce the subject into the conversation because he would never bring it up himself. I will never understand him. I can only wonder how it is affecting him now.

It was in a dark, secretive room that seemed to be an individual mental asylum and might as well have been, even now, it seemed to be reserved for one of mild mental instablilty. There were jagged stitches all over the walls, cups, furniture, and even the human currently in the residence. The air was thick with an eerie unspoken feeling of suffocating tightness around your lungs and body, and the scent of blood and death. There was a man in the center of the tiled floor, with white hair and a lab coat, confused and disheveled, not remembering where he was, because it seemed so long since he knew.

"Have I ever known where I am or who I am? What about the people I know? Do they know me? Wait", Stein whispered and raised his arm in pursuit of his long-time friend, the one he could remember, "Spirit, please, it-it's worse. It is just like you told me it-", Stein's arm fell almost lifelessly.

He awoke in a world he didn't know, and would never know. He only knew one thing, "I am so hungry. Why am I so hungry", Stein wondered to himself, "Perhaps it's because...", Stein felt his chest for a pulse, "...yes...I am still alive."

He was in desperate need for food, and it was urgent. He looked around the room, with his partially broken glasses, looking for something edible. He couldn't find a thing. There was only one thing he could think about that was edible, and it was unthinkable, at least to someone in there right mind. He looked down at his arm and thought through his actions. Slowly, he descended his mouth to his forearm and grinded his teeth into his arm. He could feel the tendons and muscle breaking as he bite into his flesh. He took his head back, his chin covered in dark blood.

"Wow, I am tasty", he thought to himself.

Stein dipped his head back down to take another bite of his arm own pale flesh. He felt the blood gushing from his arm as he bit into his other arm vigorously. He soon looked down to him chest and looked skeptically.

"It isn't as if I haven't done something alike this before. I might as well..."

He set his hands on his chest softly and started to dig his nails inside himself. He soon created a gaping wound inside himself, his dry voice screaming into the stale air. He started to cry silent tears of pain, which didn't stop his insanity one bit. Pain, it was always so much further away from him when he let his mind wander. He looked down into himself, seeing organs and bodily parts he had all seen before. He reached a hand inside himself, grabbing the closest organ and began to pull it out. It was the small intestine.

"It is the small intestine, approximately 23 inches, and 28 inches if including the large intestine", Stein remembered old information.

He pulled half of his intestines out and noticed something...something...strange...

"What? This isn't making sense anymore. I don't know what this means."

Stein was now confused, as he usually was, to why. He couldn't understand why he was sitting in a pool of black blood. It was black, usually it was red. Wasn't it? He heard an all-too-familiar cackling woman's voice echo throughout the room. She was familiar, although, he couldn't remember her name anymore. He wanted to say, "Medusa, isn't that your name?", Stein asked this cackling woman.

"You should get cleaned up, shouldn't you, Stein", she asked him ever so politely.

"I guess..."

Suddenly, he returned to his home, in his ordinary lab coat, which was no longer drenched in blood. He wasn't in that terribly dark room, now, he was in his terribly dark although comforting home. He looked across from him to see a woman with orange braided hair and tattoos of snakes draped across her arms.

"Stein, how do you feel", Medusa asked seductively walking up to him.

"I feel...confused... Who are you", Stein asked this woman he didn't remember.

"I don't think that matters at this moment", she purred in his ear.

"Seriously, get away from me", Stein pushed Medusa away, "I need to know who you are!"

"Ah, you are still so eager for answers and willing to do anything to get them."

"Is that who I am", Stein asked, his eyes darkening and his pupils quivering in fear, "Would I do anything to get what I want?"

"Well..."

"I need you to tell me. Please, tell me who I am."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but life isn't that black and white. I cannot just tell you who you are or who you aren't. You have to turn yourself into what you want to be, which takes lots of time. You be who you want to, which you can decide for yourself", Medusa spoke as she looked deeply into Stein's eyes.

"Shut up! I want to know who I was. I want to know who I already am", he screamed in desperation.

Stein woke up suddenly on the floor of his home. What had he been up to? He lifted his head off the ground slightly and peeked around his home, with it's flickering lights and all. Stein looked up at the figure in his room. Stein, even with his cracked glasses and blurred vision, could recognize that red mop of hair anywhere.

"You have changed...", Spirit looked at his dear friend solemnly.

"What?"

"I look at you, and I don't see my friend. I don't see my best friend who was there for me time and time again. I don't see Franken Stein, at least not anymore", Spirit spoke with brooding emotions, "I see a monster", and Spirit walked out of the house, like he had never been there.

"Am I? Am I really? I have to be, he seemed to know what he was saying", Stein was thinking to himself and he whispered to himself, "I am a monster."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I wrote this a while ago, so if it seems out of my style, it's because it's more of my old style, and less of my old style. I hope you still enjoy it, though. :D**


End file.
